Love or Hate
by 1lastquestion
Summary: Kiba just can't catch a break the girl he loves is in love with the man he hates more than anything else in this world. Naruto the bane of existence, he always has to make him look like a fool in front of everyone. But Kiba is sure that Naruto is hiding something and he will discover what the blonde nuisance is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba sat at his usual spot by Hinata the one girl who didn't fawn over Uchiha Sasuke, but she was in love with someone else Uzumaki Naruto, but since Naruto was out of the picture this would be the perfect chance for him to get closer to her. He glanced over at the dark haired girl she was busy staring at her hands. He was about to say something when to her when the door swung open. Standing in the door way was a blonde haired shinobi dressed in a lot of orange and an eat shit grin plastered over his face. Kiba hated this boy just as much as he did Sasuke. Hinata wore a look of shock seeing her crush walk into the class room but her shock quickly turned to joy.

"What are you doing here loser, this is only for those of us who graduated," Kiba said.

"Look at the forehead Dog-boy," Naruto said he looked up and he couldn't believe it he had to have stolen that from someone, "so who did you take that from?"

"No one Dog-boy I earned it," Naruto shout back. There was something more to Kiba's dislike of the boy than just the fact the girl he like only had eyes for him, there was something just not right. He was hiding something and he would show Hinata that her affection was wasted on him.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said but he didn't look up from his desk.

"How did the lazy ass pass?" Naruto asked as he made his way towards a seat beside Sasuke.

"Because it would have been too troublesome to do this all again," he said still not picking his head up. Just then the door as two people burst through. His Kiba glanced up as Ino and Sakura entered the room arguing about which of them got to sit next to Sasuke. Ino was hot but annoying and bossy while Sakura wasn't the prettiest girl but she wasn't ugly either but the problem was that she was a know it all and rather violet.

They rushed down pushing Naruto out of the way. Naruto got up looking rather annoyed about something he jumped in front of Sasuke looking him in the eyes, "what is so special about you?"

Suddenly someone bumped into Naruto and he fell forward but before he fell into Sasuke he vanish and Kiba found himself crashing into Sasuke their lips meeting for the briefest of moments before Kiba jumped back wiping his mouth as he heard a boisterous laugh he turned to see Naruto sitting on the desk in front of Hinata, "did you see that Hinata-Chan, it looks like Sasuke enjoyed it. What do you think?"

But Hinata was unable to speak, she looked like she was still in shock that Naruto was speaking to her, "how about you, Dog-boy, did you enjoy the kiss?"

Kiba's fist clenched at the sound of the blonde's laugh wondering how he had done that. Naruto hadn't been that skilled to replace himself with a log let alone another person. He watched in horror as for a second time Naruto someone had bumped into Naruto this time sending him crashing into Hinata and unlike last time he didn't switch with anyone and his lips met with Hinata's.

After a minute they broke apart Hinata's face a new shade of red and Naruto was smirking, "wow Hinata your lips are really soft," the load blonde said glancing over at Kiba.

"T-thank you…I guess," she muttered hiding her face.

"You're so damn cute Hinata-Chan," Naruto said placing his head on her head. It looked as if steam would escape her ears at any second. Kiba really hated Naruto he would beat the hell out of that bastard for stealing Hinata's first kiss, it should have been him that got that kiss.

"Alright everyone, take your seats and I will announce the teams," Iruka called out to the class and they did as they were told. Naruto hopped down taking the seat to Hinata's left leaving an open seat to the blonde's left which he took. This was the closest he had been to Naruto in some time and there was something off about his scent but he ignored it. Iruka went through the teams, "team seven Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba could tell that Naruto wasn't happy about his team selection, "sucks to be you Naruto," he said snickering as he enjoyed Naruto's displeasure far too much.

"Bite me Dog-boy," Naruto hissed.

"It seems I hit a nerve," he whispered back.

"Naruto, Kiba, stop talking so I can assign the rest of the teams," Iruka said.

"Sorry Sensei," they both replied.

"As I was saying team eight is Aburame Shino Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba," Iruka said, Kiba jumped to his feet.

"Yes in your face, I win," Kiba said.

"Sit down and shut up," Iruka shouted getting annoyed.

"Keep telling yourself that Dog-boy," he whispered in his ear sending a chill down his spine, the smell was even stronger now as the blonde leaned in it was barely there but now he was sure Naruto was trying to mask his natural scent, it was almost sweet. He missed the last couple teams as he sat there staring at Naruto until they were dismissed for lunch. Naruto got up and walked past him and out the door after Sasuke.

"Kiba-Kun…you're bleeding," Hinata said in a worried tone breaking him from his trans. It was only then he realized that he was biting his lip to the point he drew blood. Naruto was defiantly hiding something and he was going to find out what it was and expose him.

"Kiba-San what is wrong, why I asked this, because you seemed distracts you," Shino said.

"I just hate that guy so much," Kiba said.

"Naruto-Kun is very sweet and caring I am sure if you tried you two could get along very well," Hinata said in a small voice.

"How can I get along with him, he thinks he is so cool spewing that nonsense about him becoming Hokage one day. I mean give me a break he could barely become a Genin what makes him think he is so much better than us. I don't see what you see in that guy he is no better than Sasuke," Kiba declared.

"Naruto-Kun saved me once, I was being bullied and he came to my rescue," she answered softly.

"Well…I still think he is a tool and a loud mouth," Kiba said under his breath, "and I will find out what that guy is hiding…I mean how did he switch with me so I was the one who fell into the Uchiha bastard and not him."

"Perhaps Naruto is more skilled than we give him credit for," Shino answered as the three of them made their way out of the room down the hall and outside.

"Why would he purposely get the worst scores?" Kiba asked.

"There are many possibilities. What are they you might ask one is he was too lazy to try or maybe he wanted to be on Sauske's team and knowing that Sasuke was most likely to make rookie of the year the easiest way to insure he was on Sasuke's team was getting the worse scores. Barely passing the test will insure you are dead last along with not doing work," Shino explained.

"But why Naruto hates Sasuke as much as I do," Kiba replied.

"It could also be that he thought Naruto thought that Hinata would have been the kunoichi with the highest marks," Shino added.

"That would explain why he looked so upset, he got stuck with Sasuke and Sakura while I got Hinata," he said smiling as he put his arm around the girl beside him and she began to blush but not to the same extent as she did with Naruto.

"I still think you should try getting along with Naruto better," Hinata replied.

"I will think about," Kiba said, like hell I will ever play nice with that blonde idiot, he thought to himself.

After lunch they went back to their room to wait for their new Jonin Sensei, and theirs was one of the first to arrive. Their Sensei was a very attractive woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties with long black hair and red eyes.

"Hello I am Yuhi Kurenai and as of today you will be in my care," she said Kiba looking over at Naruto who was looking really irritated. Kiba two Naruto zero, he thought.

"What the hell are you looking at Dog-boy…let me guess you want to switch teams with me because you want to be with your Sasuke-kun. Tell me did that kiss change your world? Did it make the last twelve years of your merger existence mean something?"

"Those are some big words for you I am surprised you didn't choke on them," Kiba said sure that the baka didn't have the wits for a comeback.

"I am sure Sasuke has something for you to choke on," Naruto replied and everyone gasped at his words while he continued to smile more devilishly.

"Well…you're the one that wanted to be on his team," Kiba retorted.

"Have you ever thought I just didn't want to be one your team, I mean failing would have been a better option than being stuck with you and I knew there was no way you could be rookie of the year so bottom marks was the best way to insure that. Really I feel bad for your team I don't know how they will be able to put up with that wet dog smell?"

"Akamaru doesn't smell like wet dog!" Kiba shouted.

"I wasn't talking about Akamaru, Dog-boy," Naruto said. Kiba could feel his face heating up he really really hated this blonde. Nothing would causing him more joy than to kick his ass right here and now, "you know you can use fresh water to wash yourself and not the same water you used to wash Akamaru."

There were no words strong enough to describe how he felt about Naruto, he didn't think it was possible to hate anyone more than he did Sasuke but Naruto just proved him wrong, "if you are done we need to be going," he heard Kurenai say and he got up and started out.

"Have fun Dog-boy," he heard Naruto whisper as he passed. He was fuming as he left the class room following Kurenai out of the school to a training ground where they told each other things about themselves and they also found out that there would be another test to see if they would become Genin rather than if they could be Genin. The whole thing just pissed him off after all that he would have to do another test, the only good that would come of it was that if they had to take another test that meant Naruto's team had to take another test and since the baka barely passed the last one there was no way he would pass this one.

It was getting late and his mom had sent him out for a few things, he hated doing chores he was a shinobi now she needed to treat him like one not an errand boy. As he made his way from the store he picked up a scent that was familiar yet he couldn't quiet place it. It smelled almost like oranges with a hint of something else he couldn't quite place, so he decided to follow it.

He reached one of the training grounds seven if he remembered correctly and standing in the clearing were two people one what he assumed to be a member ANBU judging by the mask and the second was a small red haired girl. He couldn't make out her face or much else about her in the dim light, but the way she moved was amazing it was fluid one move leading into the next. The way she contoured to counter the ANBU's attack and attack at the same time was simply amazing. He watched as the ANBU drew a kunai and the girl dodged it falling to the ground landing on her back rolling back aiming a kick at his head. The ANBU jumped back and she spun her body trying to land a kick at his torso while holding herself up with one hand. She landed elegantly on her feet charged in jumped over his outstretched arm taking hold of his wrist and twisting it causing the ANBU to drop the kunai that she caught and swung it at his head but he caught her wrist and tossed her over his shoulder delivering a well placed kick. As she tried to get up a kunai flew past her face barely missing her.

"You did well today," the ANBU said.

"Lair I can't even beat your clone that has what ten percent of your chakra?"

"Five," he replied and she fell back in irritation.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Yeah, yeah but why can't you do it?"

"In time you will know but for now it is getting late and you have a long day ahead of you," the ANBU said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Soon she vanished from sight and Kiba couldn't help but to wonder who she was, but he did know one thing he would find out no matter what.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the story so far by leaving comments please no flames unless you bring marshmallows graham crackers and chocolate because I love S'mores! **


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a rage alarm clock broke the silence causing a mass of blankets to stir as a small hand reached out fumbling for the source of the noise until it fell silent. From the blanket a mess of red hair peeked out as the girl rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her gaze fell on the clock at her bedside table it was three thirty. She hated herself for staying out so late to train knowing that she had to meet up with her new Sensei and teammates so early. She got up made her way to her shower and turned it on letting the water heat up running back to her room and grabbing her orange jumpsuit before going back into her bathroom. She jumped got in allowing the warm water to wake her. Once she was done in the shower and dressed it was just after four so she had plenty of time before she had to be at her training ground. She quickly changed her hair from the long flow red locks to short spiky and blond. Her chest bound tightly under her shirt and jacket.

She was surprised that there was no one who had found out her little secret she did her best to hide, but deep down she wished someone would discover what she was hiding so she could be herself in front of someone other than Nako-San and she didn't even know who he is, he started training her when she was younger, but the old man didn't want anyone to know the truth at least not yet. She sat down on her couch normally she would have cooked breakfast but Sensei told them not to eat anything or they would be sick. She looked over at the clock over her stove it was four ten. She decided to head over to the training grounds and she would get a little excursive in before her team arrived.

She took her time getting to the training grounds she enjoyed this time it was so peaceful. There was hardly anyone out at his hour. When arrived she wasn't surprised to see that she was the first to arrive, she made a seal and a few clones appeared before her. For the next thirty minutes she sparred with her clones, until Sasuke arrived.

"Dobe, what are you doing here so early?" Sasuke asked she turned to face him.

"I wanted to work up a sweat before Sensei arrived," she answered.

"Is it true, what Kiba said yesterday?" he asked calmly.

"Kiba said a lot yesterday," Naruto replied.

"About you trying to get the worst scores, is that true?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Naruto asked sitting down under a tree.

"Because you wanted to be on my team," Sasuke replied.

"So full of yourself, you think you are the only one anyone ever thinks about and everything they do is for you," Naruto said closing her eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of the blonde boy sitting before him, he didn't deny the fact that his low scores was intentional, but what was really surprise is that it could go unnoticed by the instructors at the academy, unless no one wanted to see it. Sasuke always knew that Naruto wasn't really like around the village, it wasn't as if anyone tried to hide their disdain for the boy. He was load and annoying but there was something more to it something he didn't know he would find out what he was hiding.

It wasn't long before Sakura arrived it was nearly five and five came and gone and still Kakashi didn't arrive. It was nearly ten and their Sensei still hadn't arrived, he thought about waking Naruto but he like him better this way, quiet.

When Kakashi finally arrived it was five after ten, "Yo," he said nonchalantly as he appeared before them.

"Where have you been we have been waiting for over five hours!?" Sakura shouted at him. At this Naruto woke up stretching and yawning wide, revealing long canines making him look more like a fox.

"Well since we are all here now there is no reason to waste anymore time," they all gave him look of disbelief, "your mission is to get a bell before noon."

"But there are only two bells," Sakura pointed out.

"If you don't get one then you will be tied to the post and watch as the rest of us eat and then you will be sent back to the academy," he said just as nonchalantly. Naruko studied him for a moment, something wasn't right Nako-San told her she would have a three man squad when she became a Genin not a two man squad unless they take those who passed this test and divided the into teams but that would explain why he would want her to make sure she ended up on Sasuke's team if they were just going to be broken up after this test. But that really didn't make sense there was something she was missing well it didn't matter she had been training under a member of ANBU for nearly seven years she was going to get a bell from him. She slowly reached for her kunai he would never expect a head on attack he would expect them to attack from the shadows so she would do the unexpected.

"Begin," he said and in that moment she threw her kunai at him he dodged it without a problem but she took that chance to attack, she wasn't going for the bells yet she would only do that when the opportunity showed itself.

"You're not very bright are you?" he asked as he dodged a punch to the face causing her to smirk.

"I think I am a genius actually," she replied.

"Not according to your scores," he said easily dodging a sweeping kick, but he was surprised when she propelled herself into a double kick that he just avoided. Not many Genin had that kind of body control to pull off a move like that, someone outside of the academy has been training this kid, Kakashi thought. But who he hadn't been allowed to train her when he requested it. Who had the Hokage trusted enough to allow them to train her?

Sasuke watched in amazement Naruto had never shown this level of skill during the academy he always seemed more brawler than anything, but considering the lack of strength he possessed it made him an easy win for most of the top tier in their class. But despite this new found skill it wasn't enough for him to win but this would give him a chance to get a bell. It seemed the Dobe finally had a use to him. Sasuke launched a kunai at Kakashi who caught it and quickly blocked a second Kunai that he could only assume was from Sakura.

He dodged a kick from Naruto ending up behind the boy, "never let your enemy get behind you," Kakashi said she turned to see him forming a hand seal, "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One thousand years of death!"

A look of fear came over the young blonde's face before he struck poking her in the butt and sending her hurling into the sky before she popped, "good advice Sensei maybe you should follow it," Naruko said attacking from behind.

To all of their surprise Naruto managed to disarm Kakashi, and she swung the kunai at his waist hoping to sever the string holding the bells but Kakashi jumped back only to have a fire ball heading for him. Once the jutsu hit he turned into a log. The fire blew the log a part and a chunk of it hit Naruto in the leg. The young blonde fell to the ground holding her leg.

Sasuke jumped down ran to his teammate, he looked down in with guilt he might have just cost the blonde a chance of passing. Sakura ran over to them as well, "Naruto are you ok?"

"I will be fine," Naruto said trying to get up.

"First we need to get that taken care of," Sakura said before turning to the dark haired member of their team, "Sasuke pull out the piece of wood from his leg."

"On the count of three," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded, "one," and he yanked it out.

"Damn it you said the count of three," Naruto hissed.

"I lied," he said coolly. Naruto glared at Sasuke while Sakura wrapped her leg, "we need a plan it is evident that we cannot win alone and Naruto won't be much use in this state so he will be the decoy."

"Why me…?" Naruto asked.

"Because you will mess anything else up especially with your leg like that," Sasuke said.

"Fine but who died and made you boss, I should be in charge right Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said smiling at her.

"No I think Sasuke should be leader," she said smiling dreamily at him.

"Whatever," Naruto said pouting.

Twenty minutes later Naruto found Kakashi, "I am going to take that bell from you!"

"Really…?" Kakashi asked sounding confused, "you couldn't get one with two good legs and know you are going to get one with just one?"

"Why the hell are you looking at my legs damn pervert!?" Naruto shouted at him before thirty clones appeared and they call charged in. Kakashi was surprised to see that she hadn't slowed down much but he could tell there was a noticeable limp to her step. He wondered if the Kyubi had already started healing her leg. As he fought off the endless waves of Naruto he noticed Sasuke and Sakura getting ready to attack. These kids were amazing, if he didn't know better he would have thought this whole thing had been preplanned by them, he knew he couldn't fail them even if he wanted to these kids earned the right to pass even if they didn't get the bells.

Sasuke and Sakura rushed Kakashi from either side, but he avoided the attack his eyes falling on the blonde she was running low on chakra, all those clones while her body tired to heal itself was a little much. She stood breathing heavily still ready to fight.

"I am impressed if Naruto hadn't been hurt you might have been able to get the bell with the plan of yours, but it looks like your time is up and I still…wait where are my bells?" Sasuke held them up.

"When you took your eye off of me I threw a kunai cutting the bells from your waste," Naruto said sitting down.

"So who are you going to give the second bell to?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke looked between the two of his teammates.

"You and Naruto deserve to pass it was your plan and…Naruto did most of the work…so…I guess…" Sakura said looking down at her feet this was her best chance to get close to Sasuke and she blew it.

"I am use to failing if little miss perfect failed I don't think she would know what to do with herself," Naruto said smiling over at her she couldn't believe it after how mean she had been to him during academy he would give up everything for her.

"I would rather not be stuck with the two of you," Sasuke said tossing them the bells.

"Well…I guess you know what this means?" Kakashi said looking between the three of them. None of them said anything, "you all pass."

"We what…?" Sakura said in shock, "but you said…"

"I know but the point of the test was to see if you could work as a team even thought it was in your best interest to go at it alone and your teamwork…well it is amazing I have never seen three young shinobi work so well together. In the shinobi world those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I want you to remember that," Kakashi said turning and walking off, "we will meet in two days for your first mission."

They watched as he vanished from sight, "thank you…both of you," Sakura said.

"It was nothing I owed you for bandaging my leg for me," Naruto said with a smile.

"You two aren't completely useless after all," Sasuke said walking off leaving them behind.

"You suck at saying thank you!" Naruto shouted after him.

"Do you need help getting home?" Sakura asked as Naruto got to her feet.

"No I should be fine," Naruto said with a smile before walking off.

Elsewhere Kakashi just appeared outside of the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door and entered before he was told to, "Kakashi-San what can I do for you?"

"Who has been training Naruto, her Taijutsu style isn't what you would expect from a student fresh out of the academy unless they have more extensive training outside of the academy," Kakashi said, "and when I asked you to allow me to train her you denied me."

"I haven't let anyone train her," Sarutobi answered, "I didn't want to give the village more of a reason to fear her."

"Someone trained her and trained her well at least in Taijutsu the only Ninjutsu she used was shadow clones and I was surprised to see how well she and her teammates worked together, considering Sasuke personality and Sakura's…um...fondness for Sasuke usually leaving her blind to all else and we can't forget that Naruto is as stubborn as her mother," Kakashi said causing Hiruzen to laugh. After Hiruzen stopped laughing Kakashi continued to speak, "do you think Jiraiya-Sama was the one training her?"

"No he hasn't been back in the village for a few years," he answered, "I am sure we will find out who was behind this, but I am sure it is nothing to worry about because if they wanted to harm her it seems they would have had many chances to do so."

"You are right Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said walking out of the office.

"So I take it your team passed."

"With flying colors," he replied with his eye smile before leaving.

That night Naruto went back to the training ground after she had gone home to change instead of orange she wore black pants and a red and black sports bra. She sat down under a tree waiting for Nako-San, "hello Naru-Chan," she turned to see the masked shinobi. She jumped to her feet excited to see her Sensei again.

"Nako-San you should have seen me today I was awesome!" she declared.

"I am sure, but there is something I must tell you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"This will be the last time we see each other I will leave your training from this point on to Kakashi-Senpai," he answered.

"But…why…was it something I did…I didn't tell anyone about you just like I promised," she said.

"You knew there would be a time that I would stop training you," he said coolly.

"But…you can still teach me a lot…" she said tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"This is goodbye," he said turning his back on her.

"Will…will I ever see you again?"

"Hope that you don't," he said as he vanished from sight she fell to the ground in numb disbelief. She couldn't believe her first friend was gone.

"Are you okay?" she froze at the sound of the voice slowly she looked up to see Kiba standing there.

Kiba looked down at the girl she was very pretty with long red hair and blue eyes that seemed to shine in the moon light and she has whisker marks on her face just like Naruto. She jumped to her feet looking terrified, "it's ok I'm not going to hurt you."

His eyes traveled down her body and what a body it was, he quickly looked away as he felt the blood rush to his head, "I saw you for the first time last night, but you disappeared before I could talk to you…my name is Kiba."

She said nothing he turned to look at her again and the way she looked at him was a little scary, "I just want to know your name."

"Well you don't need to know this will be the last time you see me," she said walking off. He had absolutely no luck with women, but he would find out who see was he thought as she vanished leaving behind only the scent of oranges.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba awoke the next morning pulling back the covers and realized that he was in great need of a cold shower. He jumped out of bed grabbing his clothes, he peeked his head out of his room to make sure it was clear before making a dash for the bathroom.

After a very long and very cold shower, he got up and dressed he made his way down stairs to the kitchen to see his mother drinking her coffee, "good morning Kiba-kun, judging by that shower you had a pleasant dream."

"I shower!" he shouted his face beat red.

"But you don't deny it was a good dream," she said with a smile, "did it involve Hinata-Chan?"

It did along with a curtain red head that he has seen only twice before in his life and she got Hinata to do some very un-Hinata like things. Making him wish he knew how to make shadow clones, it was a dream it was his dream he should have been able to use that damn Jutsu. As his thoughts drifted back to his dream he sat down realizing he needed another shower.

He wondered if she would know anything about this girl, "Mom…why would someone be trained by a member of ANBU?"

"There are former members of ANBU who step down from their position to become Sensei, but ANBU on active duty there are only two ways, one is if they have a particular skill set that is useful in ANBU but the skills need to be brought up to par or if the person in question has a higher chance of being assassinated. Why do you want to be trained by someone in ANBU?"

"No…there was this girl…and she was sparing with someone in ANBU, she looked to be about my age but I had never seen her before," Kiba explained, "do you know who she might be?"

"It would help if I knew what she looked like," she replied.

"She had long red hair blue eyes."

"Red hair...?" she repeated with a frown.

"Yeah, blood red I have never seen anyone with hair like it before."

"And she was your age?" she asked. He nodded hopeful his mother knew who she was.

"Sorry I have no idea," she answered but Kiba knew that she was lying, but why. It seemed the red hair was important in discovering who she was and once he did that he would be one step closer to finding out who she is. He got up and decided to see if Hinata wanted to get lunch with him.

He left the house and he made his way to the Hyuga compound with Akamaru riding on his head. He didn't like really going to the Hyuga compound it always felt like he was being watched by someone. When he got there the first person he saw was a member of the branch house he didn't know, "excuse me…but…um is Hinata here?" he asked wishing the Hyuga would blink or something, "yes Hinata-Sama is here."

"Can I see her?" he asked still wishing that he would blink it was unnatural to stare that long without blinking.

"Follow me," the Hyuga said and Kiba followed after him, and even though his back was to him he could help but feel that Hyuga watching him through the back of his head damn the Byakugan. When he reached Hinata's room he knocked on it, "Hinata-Sama you have a visitor."

The door opened and Hinata stepped out, "Kiba-Kun…how can I help you?" she asked a little nervously.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch or something…" he said hopefully.

"Well…I…" she glanced over at the older Hyuga.

"I will inform Hiashi-Sama that you have gone out," the Hyuga said with a bow.

"T…thank you," she said with a slight bow.

"Hinata-Sama, don't lower your head to someone beneath you," he said rather coldly.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"She was just trying to be nice so there is no reason to be an ass!" Kiba snapped at him.

"Kiba please," she said softly.

"Fine…he is such a bastard though," Kiba said shouting him a dirty look. He took her hand leading her out of the compound and once they were out of the compound.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked glancing at Hinata.

"I guess Ramen," she replied. Kiba didn't like this answer that meant she was hoping to see Naruto, that bastard even when he wasn't around he was getting in his way. He would show her that he was much better than that blonde load mouth.

Once they reached the ramen stand he was happy to see that Naruto was no were to be seen. He felt relief and sat down and Hinata sat beside him.

"What can I get you?" the owner asked smiling brightly.

"Miso ramen," Hinata answered softly.

"Beef," Kiba replied.

After a few minutes later their food was set before them and they started eating. Kiba didn't know what to say to her, this was the first time he had been alone with her, "is there anything you would like to do now?" he asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She continued to look down at her food and shook her head.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked a little hurt. He couldn't help but wondering if he bored her that much, again she shook her head, "we could just go for a walk."

"Ok…" she said getting up as Kiba placed the money on the counter. They started walking through the village. It was getting late and Kiba thought that it was best that he got her home. They were drawing near the Hyuga compound and he saw someone running towards them looking back laughing and before Hinata could do anything the boy ran straight into her knocking her over. Kiba looked upon the scene with wide eyes. The boy rubbed his face in her chest causing her to turn bright red. "So soft," he said in a muffled tone finally pulling his face back he smiled up at her.

"Hi, your pretty…and you have big boobs," he said smiling at her. He was about to get up but then a devilish smile spread across his face and he kissed Hinata full on the lips before running off. Kiba would find and kill that kid for that.

"Hinata-Chan…are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah," she said timidly. He took her back to her home and decided that he would find that boy and teach him some manners. After he dropped Hinata off he rushed after the boy and it was much harder to find the boy than he thought it should have been. But after an hour he decided to give up for the night.

It had been a few weeks since she had become a shinobi, and the missions she had been put on have been a waste of time they haven't done anything to improve her skills as a shinobi but she had met a few interesting people one of which was Konohamaru the grandson of the old man and it seemed that he like his grandfather had picked up some rather bad habits when it came to the opposite sex but he was a sweet enough kid. He was a couple years younger than her but he acted as if was a dirty old man. She stood before the Hokage, "look I am tired of these useless missions give me a real mission old man!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, he is the Hokage and you need to show him some respect," Sakura said hitting her in the back of the head.

"Old man, I want a real mission or I won't do anything," Naruto said crossing her arms. He couldn't help chuckle she was so much like her mother but her combat style favored Minato despite the difference in skill.

"Very well, I happen to have a C-ranked mission on the docket," he said with a smile, "it's an escort mission."

"And that is why you are the best old man," Naruto said with a smile. Suddenly the door opened and an old man walked in with a slight stumble a brown paper bag in his hand.

"This is Tazuna, a bridge builder from the Land of Waves," Sarutobi said indicating the man who walked in, "he is your mission, you are to keep him safe from bandits."

"These are my guards they look flaky especially the girly looking one," Tazuna said.

"Well Sakura is a girl…so I would hope she looked girly," Naruto said looking over at her pink haired teammate.

"I'm talking about you," he said his face a little reddish. He walked up to her. She could smell the liquor on his breath, "you are kinda cute."

Naruto stepped back from him, "you are too close, old drunk pervert."

"Naruto-Kun can you protect him?" Sarutobi said knowing how she feels about perverts.

"Yeah as long as he behaves himself," she said backing up a little more from him.

"Well you will head out in three hours, that should be more than enough time to prepare for the mission," Sarutobi said, "and Naruto if you wouldn't mind stay behind I would like a word with you."

"Fine old man," she said sit on the desk waiting for the others to leave. Once the door closed she turned to the Hokage, "so what do you need old man?"

"I want you to be careful, we can't have your secret getting out it could be dangerous for you," he said.

"How long do I have to continue to hide?" she asked hoping down from his desk.

"I don't know…hopefully one day soon you will no longer have hid. Go get ready for your mission," Hurizen said.

"Alright old man," she said rushing out back to her apartment and packed her things. This would be the most time she ever spent with anyone so she would have to be careful not to under her Jutsu, the chakra she used was minimal so it should put a strain on her reserves. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked out of her apartment locking it up to try to keep people out but it often didn't work. People would often break in vandalize her things and steal the little valuables she had.

She made her way to the main gate to wait for her team and to her surprise Kakashi was already there with the bridge builder, "Sensei you are early," Naruto said.

"So are you," Kakashi replied.

"I had no reason to wait around," she answered eying the drunk stepping away from him.

"What's your problem loser," she turned to see Sasuke walking towards them.

"He is a bigger pervert than you…well you did stick your tongue down Dog-boy's throat," Naruto replied with a smirk causing him to glare at her.

"Naruto what did you say to Sasuke-Kun to upset him!" Sakura yelled as she walked up to them.

"He is always upset and plus he started it," she said crossing her arms.

"Let's try to play nice during the mission," Kakashi said wondering how they were going to survive this mission, "let's get this over with."

"Kakashi-Sensei you know you are looking forward to spending this time with us," Naruto said jumping on Kakashi's back.

"Naruto get off me," Kakashi said in a deadpanned tone.

"But what if there is a fight you need your best well rested," Naruto declared loudly.

"I am sure you could run for three weeks straight and still have energy to fight," Kakashi said, he couldn't help but to feel that she was lucky that he already knew her secret because if he didn't it would have been difficult for her to explain why he could feel something squishy beneath her jacket.

"Fine, be a kill joy," she said jumping down, "just keep the pervs away from me."

Sasuke's eye started twitching. But he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde there was something was right about him, from what he had seen so far there was no reason he should have failed maybe not top of the class but he was a lot better than bottom of the class.

"I feel like the pervert is watching me," Naruto said in a tone load enough for Kakashi. Kakashi's head fell as he shook it slowly. He was in for a long trip. Then he noticed a puddle but it hadn't rained in a week. It didn't seem that his team didn't notice this so he continued to see how they would react.

It was too late for her to do anything. Kakashi was bound with chains and ripped apart, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her Sensei was dead. She couldn't take her eyes off the remains of her Sensei, the two unknown Shinobi charged towards her she would let them get a little closer before she would make her move. But before they got close enough Sasuke jumped in stopping them.

"I didn't need your help," she hissed at him.

"Then prove it," Sasuke snapped back.

"Fine," she rushed past Sasuke aimed a kick at the one to her right head. She knocked him over taking his partner with him. She would make them pay for killing her Sensei just like she made Mizuki for what he did to her what he nearly did to her.

She tossed a kunai at the chain pinning it to the ground. The Demon brothers pulled on the chain breaking it one of the reached out for the kunai, "pick it up and I will kill you with it," she said dangerously. But he didn't listen and grabbed his wrist twisted his arm and using her body she broke his arm catching the blade out of the air and stabbed him in the throat. His blood sprayed over and she got to her feet.

"I think it is your turn," she said twisting the kunai in her hand and threw it at the second brother's feet, "pick it up."

Sasuke was hoping he didn't this Naruto scared him, but he realized that Naruto strong suit was charging in head on but countering and using their opponents own force against them. He picked up the dagger charged in but Kakashi stopped him holding him around the neck choking him out.

"Sensei you are alive," Naruto said hugging him as the last Demon Brother hit the ground.

"I think you owe us an explanation," Kakashi said coolly.


	4. Chapter 4

After Kakashi got the truth from Tazuna, they decided to continue on with the mission but he noticed that Naruto had dropped a little ways behind them and it seemed he wasn't the only one who noticed this. Sasuke fell back walking along side the blonde.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked rather coldly.

"I killed someone…in cold blood…you must think I am a monster," she said softly.

"You did what you thought you had to do," Sasuke said glancing at her through the corner of his eye. She shook her head.

"No…I could have taken him out without killing him, but something in me wanted to kill him and the other one too…there…there was a voice telling me to make them suffer for…killing Sensei. It might be hard to believe but not a lot of people like me, I know it is hard to believe but it is true…so when I thought Kakashi-Sensei was killed…it hurt. I don't want to lose anyone important to me. You and Kiba are the only ones in Academy that would really talk to me even if we are always fighting it made me feel…"

"Normal," Sasuke said looking ahead Naruto just nodded.

"I guess we aren't that different now are we, neither of us have family…I guess that is the reason I can't connect to anyone they…it could be they don't understand to know how it feels to know that you could disappear and no one would care," Naruto said glancing over Sasuke. Sasuke wondered if he disappeared if he died would anyone really care. He was sure people would be sad because the Uchiha bloodline would die with him but would anyone truly miss him. Naruto didn't even have that but someone would have to miss him because someone took the time to train him outside of academy.

"What about the person who taught you Taijutsu?" Sasuke asked this peeked Kakashi Interest he had been wondering that as well, her clones and unique Taijutsu still made her dangerous for any Genin and some Chunnin.

"What makes you think I had training outside of academy maybe I am just naturally better than you?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"So are you going to tell me who trained you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," she replied.

"Then tell me how you managed to fail the Genin examine in the first place but still became one in the end?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you so curious about me all of a sudden?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't say anything but the truth was he has been curious about Naruto since he should up at academy after graduation. Then watching him fight with Kakashi made him realize the Naruto he thought he knew was a lie.

"There is a boat waiting for us and once we cross the river we will be nearly there," Tazuna said. They got in the boat. Once they reached the dock, there was a fishing boat. There was a strange fog covering the harbor. The trip on the boat took more time than she thought because they didn't use the motor.

"Naruto you are freaking me out you have never been this quiet this long before," Sakura said.

"I'm fine…I guess killing someone just gets to you," Naruto said with a feeble smile.

Once they reached boat reached the other side they got out of the boat. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Naruto stopped when she noticed movement in the bushes. She felt someone one pulling her down as a massive sword missed her head by inches. It was Sasuke he had saved her. The massive cleaver sunk into a tree and a man without shirt stood upon it.

"Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, I would love a chance to kill you but if you hand over the builder I will allow you and your brats to retreat this time," the man said as he jumped down pulling his blade from the tree.

"Momochi Zabuza… the Demon of the Hidden Mist. You three stay back and watch the client, I will fight him," Kakashi said as he pulled back his forehead protector. And his eye she had seen eyes like that before.

"I am honored that I get to see that Sharingan," Zabuza said watching Kakashi carefully

"How do you have that?" Sasuke asked, "How do you have the Sharingan?"

"The Sharingan?" Sakura repeated.

"It is a Jutsu of the eye that gives the wielder the ability to see through and defeat any Ninjutsu Genjutsu and Taijutsu," Sasuke explained.

"Yes but that isn't all it can do…there is actually something even scary about the Sharingan, it allows the wielder to copy their enemies Jutsu once you have seen them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist assassination unit, I kept a Bingo book with you in it and it said, the man who copy over a thousand Jutsu, the Copy Ninja Kakashi," Zabuza said, "now that is enough talking I have an old man to kill."

Suddenly they were surrounded by a thick fog, 'Shadow Clone Jutsu,' four clones created a perimeter around them to prevent Zabuza getting to them unnoticed. Kakashi was impressed to use her clones like this was something a more experienced shinobi would have done.

"Eight chooses, kidney, liver, heart, spine, lungs, subclavian artery, neck or brain," Naruto looked around trying to find him. She could see Sasuke was scared she was too but not for her own safety.

"Calm down I will protect you all even if it means my life," Kakashi said glancing back at his students.

"How touching but you really shouldn't make promises that you can't keep," Zabuza said appearing between the three young shinobi and the bridge builder. Kakashi was about to act when he noticed Naruto making a hand seal wondering what she was doing. Then he saw it, there were explosive tags placed on the four of them and the clones were gone. She managed to swap them for her clones at some point. Kakashi couldn't help but to be impressed who ever had trained her trained her well. Zabuza noticed this as well get away just in time to avoid being hit directly with the blast. He would make that kid pay for that one.

Naruto and the others were hiding behind a large tree she couldn't believe that it worked. Suddenly a massive sword cut through the tree she was leaning against, but it stopped inches from her face, she hadn't notice him approach. She slowly turned looking at the blade she wondered if the tree was too thick but then she noticed Kakashi had a kunai in a hole in the middle of the blade.

"Naruto you have done well," he said giving her his usual eye smile.

"Th…thank you Sensei," she said trying to remain calm even with a blade inches from taking her head.

"That brat of yours has some skill it is a shame I have to kill them," Zabuza said, "or maybe after I kill you I will see which of them will be worth keeping around and kill the rest."

"You have to get pass me first," Kakashi said standing behind Zabuza a kunai pressed to his neck.

"A clone…it seems you were ready for me to attack your brats and the builder but you didn't expect the blonde to react the way he did," Zabuza said yanking the blade from the tree swinging it back to cut down Kakashi but Kakashi slit his throat and he turn to water. From behind Kakashi was ripped in half by the massive blade, "so that was the clone…you are an interesting one Kakashi, but your cheap imitations won't be enough for you to beat me."

Again Zabuza swung his sword but Kakashi managed to dodged it with ease, but with surprising speed and grace Zabuza was able to bring the sword back around. Kakashi jumped back narrowly avoiding the sword.

Kakashi heard the soft sound of splashing beneath him and realized to late what happened, "I got you Kakashi," Zabuza said as Kakashi was trapped in a watery prison.

"Run get Tazuna out of here, he can't move to keep me trapped in his Jutsu!" Kakashi called out. Naruto was scared this guy was on a totally different level from the first two shinobi they fought and if they tried to fight him they would most likely die, but if they ran Kakashi would die and he would come after them eventually. She took a deep breath there was only one thing to do.

"I'm not going anywhere Sensei, I am going to kick his ass and save the day!" Naruto declared loudly. It shouldn't be too hard he only has one hand she thought. But the little hope she had seemed to vanish when a clone appeared making its way towards them, "fuck…"

"Let's see how much skill you really have," the clone said tapping the massive sword on his shoulder as he closed the distance between them slowly. Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged. She jumped over the swords as he tried to cleave her in two, "you are quick but not quick enough."

She turned in time to see a foot coming at her but there was little she could do when the foot made contact with her arm she was sent crashing into a tree. But she wasn't going to let something like that keep her down. She got back to her feet, "you still have some fight in you it really is a shame I have to kill you."

"I won't let you kill anyone," she said making a hand seal and ten clones appeared and they all rushed in for the attack. But Zabuza was too much for her. He destroyed all of her clones and landed a well place kick to her gut sending her flying back. Naruto landed at the feet of Sasuke but again she got up creating more clones. Sasuke noticed a fuma shuriken left behind.

Sasuke looked up to watch Naruto, this time the attack was more organized instead of all his clones charging. One went head on while one came from his left and another from his right. As Zabuza's clone went to swing his sword a fourth clone had taken hold of the sword catching the Zabuza clone by surprise and Naruto pierced him with a kunai to the stomach causing him to burst. Sasuke picked up the shuriken that Naruto had left behind while the other Naruto continued to rush the real Zabuza but like the clone before he quickly dispatched the clones but in the confusion Sasuke pulled out his own fuma shuriken and threw them both at the same time.

The missing-nin easily dodged it but what he hadn't expected the shuriken would transform into the blonde and he would have to dodge a kunai coming at him from the rear. He dodged it but he also lost contact with Kakashi's prison freeing the Konoha shinobi.

"You guys did well I will finish this now," Kakashi said. Zabuza jumped back and both of the Jonin started to make a lot of hand seals very quickly too quick for Naruto to keep up and to massive dragons emerged from the water and crashed into each other. And Naruto was washed up onto the shore from the attack and in a blink of an eye Kakashi and Zabuza were engaged in close quarter combat once again.

Sasuke rushed over to Naruto pulling her to her feet, "Sensei isn't copying his moves."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Look…he is doing the same thing at the same time almost as if he already knows what is going to happen," Naruto said and Sasuke looked carefully and couldn't believe Naruto was right. But what surprised he the most was that Kakashi finished the Jutsu before Zabuza could. The water rose up and swallowed by a massive wave and he was sent crashing into a tree.

"It's over," Kakashi said kneeling in a tree in the tree looking down at the missing-nin.

"How…? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked looking up in fear.

"Yeah…and you are going to die," Kakashi replied pulling out a kunai getting ready to finish off his foe. Suddenly two senbon pierced through his neck.

"It looks like you were right he's dead," a masked shinobi said standing in a tree looking down at them. Naruto frowned at the new arrival they do all the work and this person comes in and finishes the job. Kakashi appeared beside Zabuza's corpse and checked for a pulse and there was none.

"Thank you very much I have been searching for him for a long time," the masked shinobi said.

"You're a hunter-nin," Kakashi said watching the young shinobi carefully.

"You are correct," the Hunter-nin said jumping down appearing beside the corpse, "thank you again for your help."

With that the Hunter-nin was gone and so was Zabuza, this caused Kakashi to frown.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing we need to get Tazuna to safety," he said covering his Sharingan, before falling over.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting under a tree after a long day of training, "Sasuke can I ask you something?" Naruto asked glancing over Sasuke.

"Hmm," he answered his eyes closed.

"You said there was someone you wanted to kill…who is it?" she asked. He opened his eyes looking over at her. He didn't say anything but he just studied her for a moment.

"My brother," he answered.

"I didn't know you had a brother, but why do you want to kill the only family you have left?" Naruto asked still only looking at him through.

"He is the reason I have no family he killed everyone in my clan…everyone but me," he said clenching his fist and his knuckles started to turn white.

"You should worry less about the about the past and more about the future," she replied.

"What are you saying?" he asked trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

"Well you said you want to rebuild your clan, if I were you I would focus on making the Uchiha a respectable clan once again," she said looking up at the sky.

"What do you know about anything!?" Sasuke shouted jumping to his feet but she just smiled at him.

"I don't know what it is like to lose everyone important you…but will it help killing your brother out of revenge?" Sasuke just looked at her, "will killing him bring your family back. If you keep pushing everyone away you will always be lonely."

"Do you expect me to just forget what he did to me what he took for me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but…are you going to allow him to continue to take everything from you?" she asked smiling up at him his expression softened.

"What if I can't protect them…what if he takes them from me again?"

"You just have to get strong enough to protect them but you don't have to do it alone, you have me Sakura and Kakashi and the rest friend will help you so the more friends you make the stronger you will become at least that is what the old man told me."

Sasuke sat back down, "can I ask you something?"

"How about we play a game," Naruto said, "truth or dare."

"Fine truth or dare," Sasuke said.

"Truth," she said.

"How long did it take you master climbing the tree?" Sasuke asked.

"I already knew how to do it before we started," she said with a smile

"Then why…?" Sasuke started to ask.

"Nope that is a second question it is my turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said.

"Do you like someone?" she asked.

"No," he said a little too quickly.

"Who?" she asked.

"I told you I don't like anyone and plus that is a second question," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Fine truth," she said.

"Why did you act like you didn't know how to do it then?"

"I wanted a chance to talk to you, truth or dare," she replied.

"Dare," he said but he didn't like the smirk that appeared on the blondes face.

"I dare you to ask Sakura out on a date."

"Why Sakura?" he asked.

"Would you have preferred Kiba?" his eye twitched.

"Fine, truth or dare."

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to tell me something about you that no one else knows," he said.

"Something no one else knows," she looked up at the sky, "I don't know if anyone knows this but I haven't told anyone. I play those pranks so that people would notice me, I really didn't care if people hated me as long as they saw me, I guess people thought if they ignored me I would just go away."

Sasuke always thought it was because of the pranks that caused Naruto so much problems but the short time they have been on this mission he has learned a lot about the blonde before him and he realized how much he didn't know Naruto. He watched as the blonde got up and started for Tazuna's home.

"Why don't you ask out Hinata everyone knows she likes you," Sasuke asked causing the blond to freeze.

"It's complicated…when I am with someone I want to be able to be myself and right now for many reason that just can't happen."

"Why…?"

"Careful Sasuke someone might actually think that you care for another living thing besides yourself," Naruto said walking off, "that enough questions for one day. Sasuke frowned and quickly went after his teammate.

"You two have been gone for awhile," Kakashi said sitting at the table with Sakura Tazuna and Tsunami. Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the side causing him to glare at her.

"Sakura I need to talk to you in private," he said Sakura tilted her head slightly before getting up and following Sasuke out of the room.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked.

"You will find out soon," Naruto said sitting down at the table. It wasn't long before they heard a squeak. And when they returned Sakura was hanging on Sasuke's arm, "did something good happen?"

"Sasuke-Kun asked me out on a date when we return to Konoha!" she said happily.

"Kiba will be sad to learn that his first kiss didn't mean anything to you," Naruto said with a smirk earning a glare, "but since they are dating now that means they can share a room and I can have my own right?"

"Nope," Kakashi said lazily as he read his book.

"Why not? I am sure Sakura doesn't mind," Naruto said with a pout.

"I couldn't deprive you of your Sasuke time now could I," Kakashi said sweetly.

"I hate you Sensei," she said in a deadpanned tone, "whatever I am taking a shower and going to bed." She went to her room grabbed her clothes and went to the bath room. When she got out of the shower to her horror she saw Sasuke holding something. He was holding panties not just any panties hers. They must have fallen out of her bag when she was getting her clothes.

"Is there something you are not telling us Naruto?" Sasuke asked eyeing Naruto.

"You see…umm funny story…" Naruto said trying to think fast which in noncombat situations was not her strong suit, "awhile back this girl came to stay with me for a few days and um…her underwear must have gotten mixed up in my clothes so when I packed I grabbed them without realizing it."

She hoped beyond hope that he would believe her, "who is this girl?" Sasuke asked.

"A girl from outside the village," Naruto said.

"Why was she in the village?"

"Her father had business near the village and brought her to Konoha so he could hire someone to take care of her while he worked and the old man thought I could use the extra money and the company," she said praying that he bought it.

"Why didn't we ever see her with you?"

"No one really pays attention to me unless I am playing a prank so it is rather easy for me to go unnoticed," she said sadly.

"Whatever loser," he said he started for the bed.

"You get the floor I got you a date so I get the bed," Naruto said.

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked as she crawled into bed.

"It not necessary Sakura but you have to start somewhere forming bounds with people so you don't grow up to be a miserable old grump," Naruto said before yawning.

"What about you?"

"I am forming bounds you Kakashi-Sensei Sakura Hinata and Kiba," she said closing her eyes.

"Kiba…" he said wondering what was going on between the two of them. Of everyone in their class Naruto would tease and prank Kiba the most, then a frightening realization struck him. Naruto likes Kiba, so that also meant Naruto likes guys.

Over the next month Sasuke had grown fond of his teammates but he couldn't help but notice things about Naruto he hadn't before like he had much softer features than any boy he had ever met even for their age, he looked rather girly he always wore baggy clothes even to bed, he wouldn't change around anyone. He had started to believe that the underwear had belonged to Naruto because he believed Naruto was actually a girl. It made perfect sense but the only question was why dress and act like a boy. But with no real proof it could be that he just hoped that Naruto was a girl because he started to have feelings for the loud blonde.

"You seemed troubled," he turned to see Kakashi reading a book.

"I am fine," Sasuke said coolly.

"You and Sakura have gotten pretty close during the mission, but not as close as you and Naruto," Kakashi said looking up from his book. Sasuke didn't say anything he would like to say that he and Naruto were close but he didn't know, there were still so many things that he didn't know about his teammate were he knew everything about Sakura because she told him repeatedly, he hadn't learned much about Naruto at all.

"I must say that I am impressed with how much you have all grown," Kakashi said, "but dinner is ready so wash up."

When Sasuke looked back Kakashi was gone, he got to his feet and made his way back to the Tazuna's home, where Naruto and was laughing about something and Sakura's face was bright red, "what are you laughing about loser?"

"I will never tell," Naruto said with the same eat shit grin she wore before one of her famous pranks.

"Look at you all you think this is some kind of joke. You come here to play the hero but the truth is there are no heroes. You are all just fooling yourselves if you think any differently. Because no matter how hard you try you it won't matter, you are no match for Gato's men. The weak will always just end up getting kill."

"Oh I'm sorry I never realized how hard it must have been for you for you to have such a bleak outlook on life. I mean having people who love you and actually care what happens to you, it must be so hard," Naruto said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "please I want to learn more about how hopeless this world is for a sheltered little brat."

None of them had ever seen this side of Naruto there was no trace of a smile her eyes were cold, Inari stepped back slightly as Naruto's gaze remained fixed on him and he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Inari's feet, "if life is so hopeless do us all a favor and use that on yourself."

Tears started welling up in his eyes, "run off and cry little bitch that is all you are good for isn't it. But what does sitting around crying solve?"

"Naruto you went too far," Sakura said but Naruto said nothing she just walked out of the house. Sasuke got up and followed her out. He had no idea where to start looking for her. He had never seen that side of Naruto before and it scared him. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of childhood Naruto had.

It was nearly morning when Sasuke finally found Naruto sleeping under a tree. He looked so peaceful; he really didn't want to wake her. If he didn't know better he would have sworn Naruto was a girl with his soft features. He sat down beside the blonde and Naruto's head fell onto his shoulder.

Sasuke turned to look at the sleeping blonde and the smell of oranges tickled his noise. He didn't know how long he sat there but he was snapped out of his daze, "What are you doing?"

He looked up to see a dark haired youth a few years older than he was wearing a pink kimono, "nothing," he said coolly there was something familiar about this person but he couldn't quiet place it.

"It isn't good to sleep outside you might get sick," the stranger said. Much like Naruto this kid looked like a girl but he wasn't sure.

"Hn," was his only reply as the stranger smiled at him and walked off with a slight wave. He felt Naruto's weight shifting beside him. He looked over to see Naruto stretching.

"What are we doing outside?" Naruto asked rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep loser," he replied coolly.

"What are you doing out here then?" Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't wake up and I didn't feel like carrying your fat ass back to Tanuza's. You really need to cut back on the ramen," Sasuke said getting to his feet.

"You really are a bastard you know that Sasuke, I don't see why everyone thinks you are so special," Naruto said getting to her feet. She walked past Sasuke without another word. She could believe he would say something like to her. She wasn't that heavy was she? Naruto went back to her room refusing to talk to Sasuke, mutter about a damn bastard as she went.


End file.
